


The Purrfect Pet

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, Pet Play, Stockholm Syndrome, forced pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: One day, while out on a walk, Tom happened upon a lost little kitten. And what a cute kitten it was, with shining green eyes and dark fur. It had been so scared when he first took it home, disobedient and timid in its new surroundings. But it was nothing a little discipline couldn’t fix.





	The Purrfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you guys just love cats?

It had been a beautiful day when Tom had managed to finally catch the kitten. He had seen it several times earlier in the week, wandering with a group of other kittens. It had been lingering a bit behind, a sad and sullen look on its face as it stared down at the ground. Tom had immediately felt bad for the it and had decided that he should take it home, give it all the love and care it deserved.

It had been hard to capture the kitten, always surrounded by its friends and distrustful of strangers, but he had managed to sneak up on it while it was walking alone, snatching it up and dragging it into an alley before it had time to properly react.

The kitten had been a bit heavier than he had thought and had struggled, clawing at Tom’s arms and kicking out, but Tom was much stronger, holding the cloth over the kitten’s mouth until he went still and limp.

It had been easy to drag him back to Tom’s apartment, no one thinking anything about the unconscious kitten in his arms, sleeping quietly. They looked so similar and he was so very attractive, he doubted anyone expecting anything malicious and those who did would not dare to speak up.

And now here he stood, waiting patiently for his little kitten to open its eyes and see its new home and master. It wouldn’t be long now, the little kitten face squinting in discomfort as he moved around, finding itself unable to stretch thanks to the rope securing its hands together.

He watched its eyes open, confusion clear in its lovely eyes as they darted around the room, eventually landing on Tom. It squinted at Tom for a moment before widening, panic entering them as it tried to wiggle away from him, its screams muffled by the gag in its mouth.

Oh, that would not do.

“None of that now,” Tom said softly, dropping down and grabbing the kitten’s legs, pulling him closer and earning a whimper of fear.

Tom leaned in close, his hand trailing down the side of his new pet’s face, reveling in the look of terror on the kitten’s face. Tom already liked him, his eyes so expressive and vibrant, giving Tom a clear view of his fear. He had made a good choice. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. I’ll never hurt you, my sweet little pet.”

He could feel the kitten shaking beneath his palm, trembling with fear. Tom could understand, it was always nerve wrecking being in a new place, surrounded by unfamiliar walls and furniture, but he was certain the kitten would get used to it after a bit.

He planted a kiss on his kitten’s nose, enjoying the increase in breathing the action received. He was such a cute creature; Tom could just kiss every part of him. And he did, his lips grazing the kitten’s eyes, peppering its cheeks with kisses, enjoying the tiny noises his kitten was making. The struggling was a bit off putting, but he was sure he could get his kitten to stop within a few days. He was very good at curbing undesirable behavior.

“Shh, there’s no need to be fussy,” Tom whispered, nuzzling his nose into the kitten’s soft feeling fur, inhaling the scent of coconuts and sweat. “I’m going to take very good care of you. There’s nothing for you to fear.”

The kitten began to struggle more, his legs coming up to try and kick Tom off, succeeding in ramming his knee into Tom’s hip and earning a grunt of discomfort.

“This will go much smoother if you don’t struggle so much,” Tom said with a huff, sitting up and retrieving the box cutter from the table beside them. He paused for a moment, pushing the blade up until he was satisfied with the length and frowned when he felt the kitten tense more, small noises escaping the gag as he tried to scoot away from Tom.

“Now, now, stop making such a fuss. Good pets keep  _ still _ when their masters are trying to pet them,” Tom cooed, forcing his little kitten’s legs further apart and settling between them, holding the box cutter close to the kittens face in a manner that could be described as threatening.

The kitten immediately froze, his eyes following Tom’s hand as he lowered the cutter to his jeans, slicing through the seams of his crotch with ease. Tom could see fear in his eyes as he brought it closer again, cutting through his boxers effortlessly and allowing the scraps of fabric to fall aside, exposing his goal.

“Aren’t we just so cute?” Tom whispered softly, gazing down at the cock he had clipped free. It was so cute, much like the rest of his kitten; a bit small tuft of hair at the base but that didn’t put off Tom in the slightest. He could always fix that on his own.

He shifted, setting the cutter on the table near him, the kitten’s eyes tracking his movement, hope gleaming within them. Tom smiled at that. It was cute that he thought Tom was helpless without the cutter.

“Now for the fun part,” Tom muttered, making the kitten squint before Tom gripped both of his legs, dragging his pet’s pelvis closer to him and angling it towards him. “Don’t kick. I’d hate to bite your best feature off.”

He bent down, taking the kitten's flaccid member into his mouth, sucking his pet down to the root. His pet gasped, his legs attempting to close as he whined through his gag, squirming in Tom's grasp. Tom was pleased with this, running his tongue along the shaft and feeling it harden in his mouth. It was good to see that the chloroform hadn't knocked out all of his feeling, something that would have upset him; he wanted his pet to feel the pleasure he was giving him, to know that this would be his rewards from now on, provided that he was good.

He released his pet’s member a moment later, allowing it to fall free from his mouth, pleased to see that his pet's eyes glazed with pleasure and his breathing harsh through the gag.

“Oh, my sweet baby, I’m about to make you feel much better,” Tom said, his kitten’s eyes snapping back to him as reached to the table once more, pulling a bottle of lube back with him.

His kitten’s eyes widened and his struggles renewed, but Tom was stronger, easily grabbing one of his pet’s kicking legs and easily pinning it to the ground.

“Stop struggling. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you keep this up,” Tom hissed, squeezing the leg in warning. “And trust me, you’re going to want some prep. Those drugs can only knock out so much pain.”

His kitten stilled once more and Tom smiled, pleased with his obedience.

“Good boy,” Tom praised, giving his leg one final squeeze before releasing it. It remained where it was, limp on the ground, and Tom grabbed the other one, moving it further away. His pet was now spread out before him and Tom’s hands trailed up his legs, admiring the smooth flesh that quaked beneath his touch.  A bit strange for his pet to shave this part of himself and not the more intimate parts of himself, but Tom found more endearing than frustrating.

Satisfied that his pet was docile for him once more, Tom stopped his exploring and popped the cap on the lubricate, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, warming it a little; his pet’s obedience was making him feel more compassionate than usual, most of his partners never got the luxury of lubrication.

He shifted closed, throwing one of his pet’s legs over his shoulder and pressing a finger against his puckered entrance. He felt his pet tense as he circled the ring of muscle, massaging the skin and spreading the lubricant around.

“Relax. This is going to be much more painful if you don’t,” Tom said and forced his finger past the muscles. His pet’s eyes squeezed shut and he turned his head away from Tom, his body relaxing around Tom’s finger a moment later.

“Very good. You’re doing so well,” Tom praised, his finger wiggling within his pet, rubbing against the soft walls within him. His pet whimpered again and he felt his pet relax around the intrusion. He smiled, pleased that his pet was so accepting of his ministrations, and added a second finger. It slid in much easier than the first and, while his pet did tense at first, he accepted it as easily as the first.  The third one was trickier, his pet crying out and tears beginning to leak from his eyes again as Tom spread his finger.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. It’ll all be better in a moment,” Tom cooed, concentrating on finding the spot within his pet that would have him writhing with pleasure. He found it a moment later, his pet’s eyes going wide and his body arching into Tom’s fingers. Tom smiled, pressing into the nerves more as he prepared his pet.

Once his pet was stretched to his satisfaction, he pulled his fingers free, earning a whimper at the loss. He smiled at that, fishing his cock out of his pants and grabbing the lube, covering his cock with it. He debated a condom, but it was obvious that this was the kittens first time, so he dismissed the thought. Why hinder his pleasure when there was no threat of disease?

He grabbed one of the kitten’s legs, throwing it over his shoulder as he lined himself up. He pushed inside swiftly, not giving his pet time to react before he was completely seated within his pet’s tight warmth.

“You feel so nice,” Tom whispered into his pet’s fur, nuzzling the soft strands. “So warm and soft. I could stay like this forever.”

His pet whimpered beneath him, shaking as he pulled back slightly and thrusted in again, his body tense as he squeezed almost painfully around Tom.

“Relax. You have to relax. It will only hurt worse if you don’t,” Tom said, tense as he tried to give his pet time to adjust. It was torture, feeling his warm walls fluttering around Tom, begging him to move and take his pet as viciously as he like. However, he restrained himself, not wanting to scare his pet completely from him.

He was about to start anyway, his pet’s comfort be damned, but he felt his pet relax around him. Tom was pleased, giving his kitten’s leg a small kiss before pulling out and slamming back into that delicious heat, earning a muffled whimper.

He angled his hips with his next thrust, managing to hit his pet’s sweet spot and making him cry out in pleasure again, his hips arching up to meet Tom’s thrusts. Tom smiled, gripping his pet’s hips tighter and increasing his pace, earning more cries. It was entertaining, the expression his pet was wearing, eyes wide in shock as he continued to arch into Tom, confused at how much he  _ wanted _ this.

His hand grabbed his pet’s cock, pleasantly surprised to see that he was still hard, and pumped it in times with his thrusts. He was close, as was his pet, the walls around him fluttering and squeezing so deliciously, his whole body shaking beneath Tom’s hands.

His pet finished first, much to his surprise, arching and trembling as he spilled all over Tom’s hands and his own chest. He was so sensitive after his orgasm, shaking as Tom continued to thrust, his hand still loosely jerking his erection. However, it was all over too soon for Tom’s liking, dragging his pet closer to him as he came, causing his pet to cry out once more at the feeling of being filled.

He stayed that way for a moment, shuddering through his orgasm and breathing in his pet’s scent, the smell of the air after a rainstorm and sweat mixing pleasantly. He sat up, slowly pulling out of his pet, taking a moment to observe him. Completely fucked out, his eyes glazed in pleasure and his breathing harsh, covered in his own cum and Tom’s beginning to leak out of him.

“Such a good little boy,” Tom whispered, brushing his kittens bangs from his sweat slicked forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

*~*

His kitten was leaning heavily against him, his breathing deep and shaking as Tom ran the washcloth over his pet’s neck and shoulder, wiping the sweat that still clung to his skin into the water below.

“See, this isn’t so bad, is it? The water is nice,” Tom said softly, running the rag over his pet’s face, wiping up the tear tracks that were resting on his pretty face. He felt a bit bad for the red marks on his pet’s face, where the gag had been too tight. “Relaxing, isn’t it? I don’t have the shampoo you used, but don’t worry, I’ll get it for you.”

He dipped the rag into the water once more and ran it along his pet’s stomach, washing away the mess his pet had made of himself. His pet shook more as he brought the rag lower, gently rubbing it over his member and causing his pets legs to snap shut.

“No need to be so tense, dear. I’m just cleaning you up,” Tom teased, running the rag over his pet’s member as best he could, his hand trapped between those soft thighs. “Unless you want another round?”

His pet jerked violently, his head shaking rapidly as he tensed, looking ready to bolt at any moment. Tom shushed him easily, petting his hair with his free hand. He seemed reluctant to relax, but soon did, his legs loosening enough for Tom to be able to more once more. His pet squirmed more when his hands trailed lower, his fingers probing gently against his entrance.

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re done for the night,” Tom whispered as his finger slipped inside the loosened hole, making his pet tense and whimper. “I’m just trying to clean you up. You don’t want this in you forever, do you? Though, I would love to see you swollen with my cum.”

His free hand trailed over his pet’s stomach, feeling his pet shiver before forcing himself to relax around him.

“There we go. Much better,” Tom praised, delivering a small kiss to his pet’s neck before focusing on his task, his finger twisting and turning within his pet, earning small whimpers of fear and pleasure when he brushed against his prostate. He ignored them, gently running his fingers down his pet’s inner walls, trying to collect as much of the substance as he could. It wouldn’t do to leave it in there, it could leak all over his home; maybe when his pet got more acquainted with him, Tom could help him out with this in a different way, mainly with his tongue and mouth.

His pet tensed when Tom brushed against his prostate, his nails digging into this palm as he bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan. Tom shushed him again, his arm wrapping around his middle and dragging him a bit closer to him, his fingers slipping from his pet and allowing the mess on his finger to be washed away.

“There. All done,” Tom said, rubbing his pet’s stomach and earning another shudder, his pet seeming to want to be closer to him while wanting to run. Tom felt himself smile. Just like a cat have such contradictory feelings.

“Does your head still hurt? I imagine it does, chloroform can be hell on the nervous system, even in small doses,” Tom asked, waiting a moment for his pet to answer. When he received none, he pulled his hair, earning a grimace. “Answer me when I’m speaking to you.”

“Ye-yes, it hurts,” his pet whimpered, shying away from his hand. “May-may I please ha-have something for it?”

“Of course, pet. Anything for my sweet boy,” Tom whispered, nuzzling the back of his pet’s neck and receiving a small shudder.

He couldn’t help but grin at that, nuzzling against his pet once more and placing an opened mouth kiss on his neck. He could already tell that they were going to have lots of fun together.

*~*

While Tom had felt guilty for leaving his pet alone in his apartment so soon after bringing him home, he knew that it had to be done. After all, how could he have forgotten to get this pet food or a bed to sleep on? An amateur mistake, really.

He had also taken the time out to check his mail and greet his downstairs neighbor with a friendly smile. They had seemed nervous, offering a tense smile before fleeing into their own apartment. He wondered how much they had seen a few days ago, but he also knew they wouldn’t breath a word of it to anyone; they were particularly fond of living after all.

His pet was waiting on the floor for him when he re-entered his apartment, though there wasn’t very far he could go, his leg chained to the floor and his paws still tied. He was becoming a bit concerned about the red and chafed skin beneath the ropes, but it was a bit early for Tom to remove them. His pet had yet to earn the right to have his paws free.

He walked past his pet, who immediately moved out of his way, fear and distrust clear in his eyes. It was cute, how he was curled up against a far corner of the room, his eyes tracking Tom’s movement to the counter that separate the kitchen and living room.

He sat the bags on the counter, rummaging through them and picking out what he needed at the moment. A dog bed (as his pet was much too large for the cat beds), two cat bowls, and a bag of cat food. He would deal with the rest later, seeing as it was some hygiene necessities he had not thought of before capturing his pet.

“How are you doing, my sweet boy?” Tom asked, ripping open the bag and pouring its contents into the bowl. “I’ve brought you dinner.”

He grabbed the bowl and made his way back into the living room. His pet watched him walk, setting the bowl down. He glanced at his pet, whistling and tapping the bowl with his finger. His kitten just stared at him blankly, uncomprehending.

Tom let out a sigh and walked over to his pet, causing his pet to tense. He crouched down in front of him, tilting his head as his pet began to tremble again, his eyes darting away from Tom and attempting to press himself as close to the wall as he could.

“Are you not hungry?” Tom asked, raising his hand to touch his kitten’s fur in hopes of calming him, only to have him jerk back. Tom dropped his hand. “You need to eat; you haven’t had anything to eat since I picked you up.”

His pet ignored him, curling into himself and away from Tom as tears gathered in his eyes, asking softly, “Why are you doing this to me?”

Tom found it rather cute, his pet seeking comfort from his own body, and a smile graced his lips before he answered. “Because you’re just so cute that I couldn’t bear another second without you in my life. And it’s better than living on the streets, where anyone else could have picked you up. You’re very lucky I got there first, really. Who knows what someone else would have done.”

His kitten’s face twisted with rage, his eyes locking with Tom’s. “I would rather-”

Tom’s hand darted out, lightly slapping the back of his hand against his pet’s mouth. His pet jerked back, his paws coming up to his mouth as a tear managed to make its way down his pet’s face. Oh, he must have hit him a bit harder than intended. Well, no matter, he was sure his pet would not be talking back any time soon.

“No talking. How many cats do you know that can talk?” Tom asked, watching his pet’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “Oh, you really haven’t figured it out by now?”

He gave his pet a moment to glance around, taking in the sight of Tom’s pristine apartment, his eyes landing on the bag of cat food on the counter. He watched his kitten’s eyebrows furrow again before widening, flicking back to Tom’s own for a moment. He knew his pet was a smart one.

“So, you understand, right?” Tom asked, lowering his voice and leveling his pet with a cold stare. “I didn’t bring home a human boy, I brought home a cute little kitten who needs my love and attention and care. I expect to have a cute little kitten unless I say so. And you are going to do just that, got it?”

“And if I don’t?” his pet asked softly, staring back at Tom just as coldly. Tom smirked at the look on his little pets face.

“It’s really cute that you think you have a choice here,” Tom said sweetly, his hand darting out to wrap around his pet’s neck, squeezing tightly as he felt his pet struggle against him. “I could always just kill you; in my line of work, it wouldn’t be too hard to make sure you were never found. Or I could give you to my friends. I’m sure they would love to have a cute little creature like you. They like them young and sweet.”

He released his pet’s throat, watching him cough and gasp for air, his paws coming up to touch at the red marks on his neck. Tom was sure it would not bruise, he had not held his pet very long or applied too much force.

“Do you have all that, my little pet?” Tom asked once the coughing subsided, earning a jerky nod from his pet. “Good. Now, any questions, sweetie? Other than why you’re here. And address me as ‘your lordship’; it would only be proper for a pet like you.”

“What-” His pet paused, seeming to consider his question, before asking, “What do you do for work, my-my Lord?”

Tom smiled, pleased that his pet was willing to use the title Tom had given himself, only slightly miffed that he didn’t have to train him into using it. “I just work a boring office job. Nothing to concern your cute little head with. Though...” Tom paused, his smile taking on a darker turn. “There is a bit of, ah,  _ business, _ I do on the side. Again, it’s nothing to worry about. No one will be saying anything about it around here. You’re free to be as loud as you like.”

His pet looked at him with wide eyes, shifting uncomfortably away from him. Oh, that would not do. He grabbed one of his pet’s arms, easily pulling the kitten closer to him. He struggled against Tom, managing to scratch Tom’s hand and attempting to bite him. A quick slap to his rear made him yelp and freeze, allowing Tom to adjust him as he saw fit.

“There we go. More comfortable, yes?” Tom asked, running his hand down his pets back, his fingers trailing down every knob of his spine, and earning a shudder. “I do enjoy having you on my lap; you’re so soft and warm. You will stay put when I let you on my lap and not cause a fuss, right?”

His pet squirmed. “Like hell-”

Tom’s hand smacked his rear once more, causing his pet to freeze and release a small whimper. “Right?” Tom asked, more forceful than before.

There was silence, before his pet bowed his head and nodded. Tom felt himself smile.

“Excellent. It’s good to see that you’re learning quickly. I think a reward is in order, don’t you?”

He felt his pet begin to shake as his hand trailed lower on his next pet, wrapping around his stomach to grab his flaccid member, but he remained where he was, not fighting as Tom began to pump the organ in his hand.

It was good to see that his pet was accepting the change so well. Tom would hate to have to punish him so soon after getting him.

*~*

Tom was very concerned that his pet might have gotten sick. He hadn’t eaten in a few days and drank very little water, choosing to stay curled up on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Of course, he still flinched when Tom approached him, hitting and spitting and kicking out whenever Tom pinned him down to train him. It was a bit comforting, to know that whatever was wrong with him had not quelled the fire within him completely.

But, it was still concerning. The last thing he wanted was to have to call one of his associates for a check-up. He doubted his pet would like that very much, the older man got rather handsy when he was in the presence of someone as cute as his pet.

He was willing to believe it was perhaps homesickness. His pet had spent an awfully long time staring out the window across from his little bed, the ones that opened to a view of the city below, and then back to the door, a small and sad noise escaping his lips. Tom would have been willing to ignore this, but it was really starting to grate on his nerves, especially when those little sounds turned into loud sobs and choked wails.

He had brought home a cat, not a baby.

The lack of eating was what concerned him the most. His pet was obviously drinking, Tom having to refill his bowl every day even if he had not witnessed his pet drink, but his food remained untouched. He knew his pet was hungry too, could feel his eyes on Tom’s back as he ate his own dinner.

He could hear his pet behind him make his way towards him, clumsy on his hands and knees, the chain dragging behind him. The sound stopped behind him and, for a moment, he entertained the thought of his little pet somehow having found a weapon and was planning the best course of attack. It would be impossible as he had removed anything that could easily be concealed on one’s person as a weapon,

He felt his kitten’s head butt against his side, a loud and drawn out meow coming from behind him. He chose to ignore it, continuing to eat his food until he felt claws dig into his back, hard enough to let him know his pet was there but not enough to cut his skin.

“What?” he groaned, turning to face his pet, annoyance coloring his tone. Of all the times for his pet to decided he  _ wanted _ Tom to love him, did it really have to be while he was eating?

His pet stared at him for a moment, surprise clear in his bright eyes before he pouted, letting out another loud meow. His eyes drifted to Tom’s plate then back to his before letting out another loud meow.

“No, this is human food. Not for kitties,” Tom said firmly, lightly booping his pet’s nose with his finger.

The kitten continued stared at him, stubborn in his want for Tom’s food, his mouth forming a small pout.  Tom found his resolve waving a bit, especially when those teary eyes locked with his own and his pet let out a pitiful mewl.

“No,” he said with less conviction than before, turning back to his plate and away from his pet. Tom heard him huff and the sound of his claws drumming against the floor, an action he had come to realize meant his pet was thinking very hard.

He had taken another bite when he felt his pet’s head brush against his outer thigh, another pitiful meow spilling from his mouth as he rubbed against Tom. He ignored his pet and received a sigh, his pet’s warmth leaving him briefly until he felt his paws touch him, followed by his head butting against Tom’s arm. A long meow was heard and his kitten’s claws dug into his leg, not hard enough to hurt but enough for him to know they were there.

He glanced down and saw his pet staring back up at him, a pout on his lips and his nails beginning to knead into Tom’s thigh. His pet let out a low mewl as his stomach growled, letting Tom know just how hungry his pet was.

“Fine, fine, you can have some. But just this once,” Tom sighed, pushing his pet off his lap and cutting a slice of steak for him. He didn’t want to spoil his pet, especially so soon, but those large and sad eyes had swayed his decision.

He held the meat out to his pet, held between his thumb and forefinger. His pet gratefully took it, careful to avoid biting Tom’s fingers as he grabbed it and practically swallowed it whole. He looked at Tom once more, his eyes pleading.

“What a good pet, you didn’t bite me this time,” Tom said, his fingers trailing down the side of his pet’s face. “You’re learning very well.”

His thumb brushed his kittens lower lip and his mouth opened, allowing his thumb to slip inside to suck at the juice that remained there. He rubbed his thumb against his pet’s tongue, enjoying the moist and soft feeling of his pet’s tongue, so unlike any of the other stray cat’s Tom had fed.

He retracted his hand and cut another slice of meat for his pet, enjoying the grateful look in his eyes as he accepted the offering, sucking Tom’s fingers into his mouth again.

“What a good boy. Do you want more?” Tom cooed, turning so that he could face his pet better. His pet nodded eagerly, mewling as he butted his head against Tom’s hand.

Tom smirked, spreading his legs a bit wider, a silent order to his kitten. “Earn it.”

His pet hesitated, glancing at the food on Tom’s plate, a conflicted look passing over his face before reaching for his zipper.

*~*

His kitten deserved a gift, Tom decided a week later, watching as his cute little pet licked at his cock shyly. He still wasn’t very good at this, too much teeth and he seemed more focused on the shaft than anything else, but there was much improvement from when he had first started.

He combed his hand through the kitten’s dark fur, making him freeze before moving to suck on the tip of his cock, fearing he was about to be punished for taking too long. Tom found it rather endearing, his kitten’s near desperate need to please him despite his initial reservations. His training was paying off.

“There’s no need to push yourself, pet. You were doing just fine,” Tom cooed, lightly scratching the kitten’s scalp and earning a shudder of pleasure. Or perhaps it was fear, it was hard to tell sometimes; his pet had terrible mood swings. “I was just thinking of getting you a gift. A present for being such a good boy all the time.”

His kitten hummed around him, sliding Tom’s cock deeper into his throat and earning a pleased groan. However, that was not an answer. His hands tightened on his kitten’s fur and he jerked him back, earning a small gasp of pain as his head was bent backwards, forcing his large eyes to look at Tom.

“When I’m talking to you, I expect you to respond, am I clear?” Tom hissed out, watching as his pet nodded as best he could with Tom’s hands holding his hair. “Good boy. Now, would you like a present for being such a good boy?”

“Y-yes, my lord. I-I would love a present,” his kitten whimpered, his voice soft and hoarse from disuse and tears beginning gather in his eyes from the sudden pulling. Tom made a note to pull on his kitten’s fur more, perhaps have a whole day where he leads him by it, to help him get used to the rough treatment of such a sensitive part. He loved his pet dearly and did not want to see him in pain, especially if it was something he could train out of him.

“Very good,” Tom whispered, releasing his pet’s fur and allowing his head to fall onto Tom’s thigh, his warm breath ghosting over the flesh there. It tickled a bit but was not unpleasant. “You’re a good boy, you know that?”

His hands combed through his fur once more, smoothing down the disturbed pieces of fur. He was tempted to leave them the way they were, the little tufts starting to resemble cat ears, but he knew his pet was self-conscious of his fur, so he let it lay as flat as it could. He should buy a pair of ears instead; it would be much cuter.

His kitten nodded at that, going back work on his cock, taking it as deeply as he could, his paws coming up to wrap around the rest. Tom would have to work on that with him, he wanted all of himself buried deep in his throat, to feel his pet purring around him, happy and content to have his lord within his mouth.

One step at a time, he supposed, his hands coming up to stroke his pet once more. His pet was a fast learner; he was sure he would get the hang of it in no time.

*~*

Tom was beyond ecstatic when his package arrived a few days later, practically bouncing with every step he took as he carried the box through his living room. His pet was waiting for him there, something that pleased Tom greatly curled up on the end of the couch, staring blankly at the TV.  _ Too Cute _ was playing, the little kittens on screen running around energetically and falling over themselves in excitement. Tom had to suppress a sigh; if only his pet was as energetic as those.

His pet turned as Tom sat down beside on the other side of the couch, pulling a knife from his pocket and cutting through the tape that held the flaps together. He ignored the fearful look his pet threw at the knife and the curious head tilt at the sight of the box.

“It’s a present for you,” Tom said, a bit miffed at the fearful look in his pet’s eyes. “Oh, don’t be that way. It’s nothing  _ bad _ .”

He opened the box and tossed the paper covering his items to the side. He lifted the three items eagerly, setting them beside him on the couch before tossing the box away. He was a bit hesitant about using the website he had to ordered from, seeing as it was one he had never used before, but he was pleased with the quality of his purchase.

The first item was a cat tail butt plug, still within its packaging thankfully, in the style of a short haired black cat; the website had advertised that it was soft as silk and could be posed in any manner that was desired. He could see his pet’s eyes widen, shifting uncomfortable at the sight of the silicone base. Tom could understand, it was strangely shaped and a bit larger than he would be used to.

“Oh, don’t look so scared. This is for later,  _ much _ later,” he purred, setting the plug on the table and reaching for the next item, a black cat ear headband, still in its plastic packaging. “Lean your head towards me.”

His pet did as instructed, leaning towards Tom as Tom ripped open the package. The ears weren’t as fluffy as he had hoped, he noted as he slipped the band onto his pet’s head, but he supposed it made sense for it to not be fluffed up. He had never met a cat whose ears were nothing more than colored skin.

The last item was the one that had excited him most. A choker, the thick silk of its body as green as his pet’s eyes and lace as dark as his fur, complete with a little delicate ribbon and silver bell.

“Neck,” Tom instructed, and his pet bowed his head for him, allowing Tom to slip the delicate item around his neck and secure it in the back. His pet retreated once he was done, allowing Tom to admire his gift.

It suited his pet very well, the inch or so of velvet wrapping delicately around his neck and the darkness of the lace contrasting nicely with the paleness of his skin, the bell jingling softly as his pet swallowed, hinting that any movement from his pet would cause it to jingle.

“Do you like it?” Tom asked, petting his kitten’s fur in measured strokes, pleased when his pet hesitantly leaned into his hand. “You may speak.”

“I…I do, my Lord. It’s very pretty,” his pet said softly, his paw coming up to run his fingers along the green velvet, his fingers hitting the small bell and causing it to jingle. He seemed startled by the sound and Tom felt himself melt a little inside.

His little pet was just so cute, Tom observed as he drew him in for a kiss, his pet obediently opening his mouth for Tom’s tongue. So nice and soft against him, his sweet little baby.

And late that evening, as he fucked his pet into the mattress, the sound of the bell’s loud jingles joined the creaks of the bed and his pet’s quiet pants.

*~*

Tom awoke one night to the feeling of his bed empty and his bedroom door open. He wasn’t too concerned, sparing a glance at the clock, seeing the bright red letters reading 2:18 am. It wouldn’t be strange for his little kitten to get up for a bathroom break or some water. Tom couldn’t remember if he had filled his bowl before bed.

Satisfied with his conclusion, he closed his eyes, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep before waking up properly, only to open them again at the sound of a door handle rattling.

He sat up quickly, white hot anger surging through him as the bed squeaked beneath him and his head tilted, listening. There was silence, and for a moment he was willing to believe he was hearing things, until he heard a soft curse and the rattling commence, more frantic and desperate before.

His teeth ground together and he threw the covers off himself, lightly placing his feet on the floor and standing slowly. For a moment, he entertained the thought of grabbing the gun from beneath his mattress, but dismissed it. If it was what he thought it was, he might be tempted to use it, and the last thing he wanted was to have a dead pet; he had worked far too hard to throw it all away like that.

His movements were slow and deliberate as he creeped down the hall, walking softly along the wall, his feet not making a sound. It was his house after all, he knew where to step to remain silent. He stopped in the hallway just before the kitchens entrance, a perfect view of his flat before him, scanning the area before his eyes came to his door.

What he saw once the doorway came into view made his blood boil.

His pet was desperately jiggling the handle, cursing as it refused to give, several keys at his feet on the floor, all useless and not the one he needed. Tom was sure it would be a bit easier to open if he had not bound his pet’s hands, as he often did at night, seeing as his pet could not sleep with him if he was still chained to the floor.

He would remain calm, however, taking a deep breath and reaching into the table dresser beside him, his hand closing around a set of keys within. He wondered how his pet had missed them as it was such an obvious place, but his pet had never actually seen him set his keys anywhere and looking for them could have woke him if his pet had made too much noise. What a shame that Tom had learned early in life to be a light sleeper.

He watched his pet for a minute longer, observing his desperate attempt to pry the door open by sheer force, pausing every now and then to listen for any sign of movement from Tom’s bedroom. Tom almost laughed, his lips twitching as he stifled his laughter. It was rather funny watching his pet, thinking that this must be how a cat toyed with a mouse in its grasp before ripping its throat out. He moved a bit closer, staying in the shadows of his apartment as he approached his pet, who was so engrossed in his task he had yet to notice he was not alone.

When his pet turned his head, his eyes landing where Tom had just been standing, he decided this had gone on for long enough.

“Looking for something, pet?” Tom asked, jingling the keys in his hand. His pet turned to face him, fear and panic clear on his face, but Tom could also make out determination in those gorgeous eyes.

His pet lunged at him, taking him by surprise. He quickly recovered, stepping out of his pet’s way and causing his pet to stumble, landing in Tom’s waiting arms. His pet seemed a bit disoriented by this and Tom used this moment to his advantage, adjusting his pet so that he could quickly force his throat into the crook of Tom’s elbow, making sure to line his forearm and bicep up with his pet’s jugular before applying pressure.

His pet made a choked noise, struggling as Tom mentally counted to three. He was pleased when his pet fell limp in his arms on three, unconscious and sedated. Tom smirked, loosening his grip on his pet to toss his keys back on the counter before dragging his pet to the couch. Once his pet was situated, Tom paused, his hand coming up to his pet’s neck to check his pulse. It was there, still strong, and Tom sighed in relief. It would have been a shame to kill his pet so soon.

He would have to punish his pet for this, he knew. Tom had been nothing but kind to his pet, a bit strict but still fair, so Tom could not wrap his mind around why his pet would want to leave him.

Tom heaved a sigh. They had been making such good progress too.

He glanced at his pet, making sure he was still unconscious, before making his way back to his room, returning moments later with a box. He sat it beside his pet, glancing at him to make sure he was still asleep, and reached into the box with a sigh.

He pulled out a spreader bar, glancing at his pet’s face to make sure he was still asleep, and spread his pet’s legs wide, cuffing both of his ankles and ensure the bar was as far apart as it could without being too uncomfortable. He reached into the box again, pulling out a cock ring this time, and secured it on his pet’s soft cock. His pet was quite the picture, a cock ring on and his legs spread in an indecent manner; he was tempted to fuck his pet right then, save his punishment for later, but he knew his pet need to be taught a lesson. He sighed again, giving the tip of his kitten’s cock a kiss before standing.

Tying his pet’s hands to the bar would be too much work, to untie the knots he had already made and redo them, and he still had the risk of his pet waking up at any moment. He reached into the box and pulled out his last things. He gently turned his pet over, checking to be sure he was still unconscious, and carefully placed the blindfold over his pet’s eyes, making sure that his pet would not be able to see anything aside from fabric. His next item was a ball gag, easily placed between his pet’s lips and tightened. Tom paused when he heard his pet whimper, the straps on the gag pinching his skin, and Tom tightened them a bit more; his pet’s comfort was the least of his concern right now.

And of course, the finally piece to his masterpiece and his little kitten’s punishment, a vibrator. It was fairly thin, thinner than the tail Tom had purchased, but the same length. It would still require some prep to get in his kitten comfortably, and perhaps a lot of lube, but Tom was not in a very forgiving mood. He simply licked the toy, flicking the switch to turn it on before shoving it deep within his pet.

His pet jerked violently, a muffled scream being heard through the gag. Tom smiled at that, twisting the toy a bit deeper to rest against where his kitten’s sweet spot was before releasing it.

“Good, you woke up!” Tom said cheerfully, grabbing his pet’s shoulders and roughly shoving his pet to the floor. His pet, unable to keep his balance due to the bar on his legs and the vibrator against his prostate, fell hard on his side, earning a whimper of pain.

“What a naughty boy you’ve been, trying to leave me like that. I thought we were really starting to get along, dear,” Tom said, kneeling before his pet, whose attempt to kick him was thwarted by the inability to move his legs freely.

He grabbed the bar, trapping his thrashing pet, and grabbed the base of the toy. His pet sucked in a breath through his nose when Tom pulled it out only to shove it back in harshly, pressing into the spot he knew was his kitten’s prostate.

“Now, why would you want to leave me, pet? I was good to you, was I not? I didn’t hit you, I didn’t mistreat you, I never yelled at you. So tell me-” Tom twisted the toy, grinding it against his kitten’s sweet spot and earning a loud moan. “ _ Why were you trying to leave me _ ?”

His pet whimpered more, shaking his head frantically. Tom continued onwards, undeterred by his pet’s lack of response.

“I was a good owner, at least I thought,” Tom said, finally releasing the toy and standing. “I was kind to you, I fed you, I kept you warm and dry, I  _ loved _ you. And this is how you repay me, by trying to leave?”

Tom tsked, moving so that he was behind his kitten. His pet tensed when he slid his arms under his pet’s armpits, lifting him like that. His pet began to struggle, wiggling in his hold and kicking his feet as best he could, only to tense when he jolted the toy within him.

Tom smirked at his now still pet, dragging him across the room to an empty closet beside the door. He had kept it empty in case his pet had put up more of a fight and he needed a place to lock him at night; it had been unused until now.

Tom opened the door, shoving his pet into the room and earning a whimper of both fear and pleasure as the motion shifted the toy within him. “Maybe a few days in here will make you help you learn how to treat someone as generous as I.”

With that, he shut the door and returned to bed, content to leave his pet in the closet until Tom determined that he had learned his lesson.

*~*

He had lasted two days before he couldn’t stand the muffled whimpers and moans coming from the closet. He knew he had to remain firm, but it was so hard when his pet was only a thin door away from him, and he soon found himself breaking at a particularly loud groan.

He opened the door and oh, what a sight was for him. His pet was still lying where he had landed, his legs spread to give Tom a good view of the vibrator in him and the cock ring around the base of his weeping erection. His pet was whimpering and moaning through his gag, shaking and trembling with the pleasure he was being denied.

He knelt down and lightly touched his pet’s leg, making him jerk and twitch in surprise. Tom was amused.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Tom whispered, watching as his pet’s shaking seeming to increase at the sound of his voice. “Oh, there’s no need for that, sweet boy. Daddy’s here to get you out, okay?”

His pet whimpered when he reached down and turned the toy off, gently easing it out of his pet and earning another muffled groan. Next, he undid the straps of the bar, rubbing and kissing the red marks they had left on his pet ankles. He was bit amused that his pet leaned into the touch, allowing Tom to caress his injured legs. It appeared like he had learned his lesson, at least for now.

He coaxed his pet to sit up, leaning his head down to undo the straps of the ball gag, allowing it to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. His pet took this moment to a deep breath between his pants, coughing slightly in his haste. Tom removed the blindfold as well, revealing his pet’s lovely and tear filled eyes, squinting in the harsh light they were exposed to.

“Oh, my sweet boy. Don’t cry. It’s all over now, and it hopefully won’t happen again,” Tom cooed, his heart clench at the sight of his pet’s tears. He did not like for his kitten to cry, but he knew it was necessary in this situation.

His pet’s shaking increased when Tom’s hand came up to pet his fur and Tom suddenly found himself with a lapful of his pet, nearly being knocked down at the sudden contact. He was a bit worried his pet would take this moment to run for the door, but was more than pleased when his pet fisted his shirt instead, grinding down against him with a breathy moan of his name.

He was willing to let the slip in character to slide for now, he decided, reaching down to deftly unclicked the cock ring, his pet whimpering as his fingers trailed up the side of his erection. A choked moan from his pet surprised Tom as his pet spilt all over his stomach and Tom’s legs, grinding into his hand for more friction, whimpering and writhing against him.

His pet collapsed against him, shaking still and holding tightly onto Tom’s shirt, gasping for breath and trying to regain himself. Tom coaxed him to sit up more and held the water he had placed just outside the doorway to his pet’s lips, encouraging him to drink.

His pet did so eagerly, gulping down half the water within before freezing. Tom pulled the water back, concerned for it pet, only to be pleasantly surprised when his pet’s tongue slipped out to lap at the water instead.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to lap at it. Drinking it normal would be more beneficial,” Tom whispered, earning a nod from his pet. It was pleasing to see him finally drinking the way Tom had told him to, but right now wasn’t the best time to be enforcing the rule. His pet needed liquid in him, as he must be very dehydrated.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise,” his pet sobbed after Tom pulled the glass away. “I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy. I promise. I won’t try to leave again. I’ll clean up my mess. Please. Please, don’t put me back in the closet again. I’ll do whatever you want, just-”

His pet was cut off by a violent coughing fit, turning away from Tom and coughing into his hands. Tom gently patted his back, a bit concerned, but relieved when his pet stopped a moment later. He was back in Tom’s arms in a second, curling close to Tom.

“It’s okay. You learned your lesson. You won’t go back in there unless you are bad again,” Tom said soothingly, rubbing his pet’s back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He wasn’t sure if it was working or not, as his pet’s shaking seemed to increase.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise. Please don’t put me back in the closet. Please. Please. Please,” his pet babbled, his head still shaking as he clung to Tom, his face buried in the crook of Tom’s neck. “I promise. I’m so sorry. I won’t leave again. I’ll clean up my mess. Please. Please, don’t put me–”

“Harry,” he said, finally snapping his pet out of his manic whispering.

His pet leaned back to look at his face, his eyes wide as tears still leaking from them. “Y-you know my name?” Harry whispered softly, shaking more as he gripped Tom’s shirt. Tom could understand his shock; he had never referred to Harry as anything other than his pet, his sweet little baby boy. It must be quite a shock to know that Tom knew his name.

“Of course I do. What kind of an owner would I be if I didn’t know your name?” Tom asked gently, earning another sob as his pet clung to him tighter, burying his face in Tom’s shirt once more. It was not the response he had hoped for, but it was a start. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You smell like cum.”

*~*

It pleased him, the shift in his pet’s attitude after Tom had released him from the closet yesterday. He was much meeker and more docile, always near Tom as though he was afraid that Tom would throw him back into the closet if his back was turned.

Tom probably would have, if it had not been for how subdued his pet had been, finally content and happy with the new life Tom was providing for him.

His little kitten was currently quietly crawling behind Tom as he made his way to the bedroom, occasionally catching up enough to briefly rub his head against Tom’s calf. Tom was melting a bit on the inside.

He managed to make it to bed without his beloved pet tripping him, slipping beneath the cover and holding them up, a silent invite for his pet to join him. He did so eagerly, slipping onto the bed and curling up beside Tom, his back pressed against Tom’s side and positioned his tail to curl around him.

Tom ran his hand down his pet’s fur once before he settled into the blankets, covering them both with it, a content sigh escaping his lips. He would be returning to his job soon, his vacation time ending soon, and he would no longer be spending as much time with his beloved pet. It would be nice however, coming home to his pets happy and loving face, his cute little mewls always managing to melt the ice around Tom’s heart and cheer him up.

He was almost asleep when he felt his pet shift beside him, making a displeased sound as Tom felt him sit up. Tom ignore him, his eyes remaining closed as his pet gave a small mewl, pawing lightly at his shoulder. He heard his pet huff and felt his pet’s soft fur against his bare shoulders as he butted his head against Tom, hoping to get his attention. Tom was tempted to ignore him and try to sleep, a bit miffed at being awoken when he was so close to sleep, but he found himself giving in, opening his eyes when his pet mewled again.

His pet, seeing he was awake, gave another meow and laid back down, snuggling himself against Tom. Tom felt his irritation melt away as his pet willingly came closer, his head resting against Tom’s chest and his paws on Tom’s shoulders, nuzzling underneath his chin.

“Hm, what’s wrong? Do you want daddy to pet you?” Tom murmured, his hand running down his pet’s soft fur as he received another pitiful whine, accompanied by a weak thrust against his leg.

Oh.

“Are you going into heat, sweet boy?” Tom purred, his hand trailing down his kitten’s back as his pet mewled again, his back arching the further Tom’s hand went down, grabbing the base of the plug within him and earning a low groan.

“What a naughty boy,” Tom teased, moving it inside of his pet and earning more whimpers and mewls. “Interrupting your masters sleep. Why should I reward such a bad kitty?”

His hands contradicted his words, pulling the toy out and earning a low whimper from his pet. His pet nuzzled his neck when he slipped three fingers in him, feeling his pet clench around him so nicely.

“You’re so soft and warm, my sweet boy,” Tom said, stretching and rubbing his fingers deep within his pet, earning little mewls and soft moans.

Not much prep was needed thanks to the toy and Tom slid his fingers out of his pet, earning a soft groan. He shushed his pet with a small kiss, reaching between them to free his cock from his boxers.

His pet shifted, straddling his lap and allowing Tom to slip inside him with a satisfied sigh from both. He allowed his pet to stay like that for a moment, his hands resting on his pet’s hips as his pet giving tiny licks to his collarbone and jaw.

When Tom’s patience was starting to wear thin, his pet finally moved, rolling his hips as Tom thrust upwards. He allowed his pet to control the pace, rocking gently as Tom ran his hands down his fur and back, scratching lightly.

He could feel his pet’s smile against his neck as his pet buried his face there, his hips moving faster as his pet drew closer to his orgasm, moaning and panting into Tom’s ear. It was erotic and intimate and, the closeness of his pet and the slow sound of flesh meeting flesh, his pet’s warm breath against his face. He turned, his head turning to lightly brush his lips against his pet’s face and his pet was eager to respond, bring their lips together in a soft kiss.

His pet finished first, shaking and moaning Tom’s name through his orgasm, his walls squeezing Tom in the most delicious way. Tom followed afterwards, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he came deep within his pet. His pet let out a happy sound, nuzzling against Tom’s neck and making Tom smile. His pet seemed to enjoy when he came inside him, something that Tom enjoyed as well.

His pet shifted, allowing Tom’s cock to slip out of him with a happy sigh. His pet’s face was very close to his, turning so he could pepper Tom’s face with small kisses, and he could see the happy smile on his pets face even in the darkness. It made Tom feel warm inside, his pet happy and smiling since the first time since Tom had gotten him.

“Did that feel good for you, my boy?” Tom whispered, scratching behind his pet’s ear and earning a happy mewl, his pet nuzzling into his hand. It was very cute and warmed Tom’s heart to see is pet finally happy. He didn't want to get up and clean the that was surely leaking out of his pet and onto his sheets; it was too tempting to stay and cuddle with his pet, he decided. The sheets were washable.

“It’s comfy with you on me. Let’s stay like this all night,” Tom said, dragging the blankets over them. It wouldn’t be too unpleasant, his pet hardly weighed anything so it wasn’t too hard to breath. “I really do spoil you too much.”

His kitten seemed pleased with this, snuggling closer to Tom and letting out a content sigh. Tom’s hands came to his pet’s back, his nails running lightly up and down his pet’s back, smiling as he felt his pet begin purring against him. It was good to see that his pet had been practicing, his purrs sounding more realistic with each passing day.

Tom let out a sigh as well, his eyes closing as his pet’s purrs begin to fade as his pet began to fall asleep. It was nice to have a pet that loved and trusted him so much.

*~*

Tom took another sip of his tea as he listened to his friend’s coo and gush over his little pet, who was peacefully sitting at his feet, his head resting against Tom thigh as he licked the back of his paws, bringing them up to his face to clean it as well.

“He just looks so cute in his wittle outfit. Yes, you do, yes you do!” Bella cooed in a slightly terrifying manner, making his kitten blush and hide his face behind Tom’s leg.

Tom chuckled at both her words and his pet’s actions, his hand coming to ruffle his pet’s fur. “Well, it was a bit of a struggle. He does not like wearing clothes, but I managed to convince him to look nice for you all.”

He was dressed to impress, his ears set in place and his little tail resting limp behind him, his collar proudly on display for everyone to see and a pair of black stockings cover his legs. Of course, it had been a mild fight to get him into his little leather shorts, but when Tom had mentioned that others would be seeing him nude, he was more than willing to comply. Tom found his shyness around strangers adorable, a juxtaposition to his shamelessness when it was just him and Tom.

“He’s so precious!” Bella cooed, reaching over to touch his pet, only to move her hand away quickly when his pet snapped at her. “Hey, he tried to bite me!”

He felt his pet tense under Bella’s glare and carded his fingers through his pet’s hair, soothing him.

“Good boy,” he muttered, feeling his pet relax against him when he realized Tom wasn’t going to punish him for misbehaving, seeing as his other friends began to laugh as well.

“He’s still more well behaved then mine,” Lucius muttered, taking a sip of his tea. “She’s so grumpy and disobedient, even when we try being nice to her. You’ll have to tell me your secret, my lord. I would love a little kitten as loving and sweet as yours.”

He could tell his pet was confused by the title, unused to hearing someone else address his lord in a way. He was sure his pet had assumed that when he mentioned they would be having guests, they would be the ones related to his boring office job and not his side job. His pet was so naive sometimes. He offered no verbal explanation, continuing to pet his head and moving his hand down to scratch below his chin, earning a mew of pleasure.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret, now would it?” Tom mused, earning a whine from his pet when he removed his hand and patted his lap. “Up.”

His pet climbed up beside him, eager for a chance to sit on his lap, and earning a gasp when his friends caught sight of the bottom his foot, where an impression of a cat foot print was painted onto the stockings.

“I love him,” Lucius cooed. “He’s just so precious.”

“Isn’t he?” Tom mused, wrapping around his pet as he settled into his arms, rubbing himself against Tom in an innocent manner, making Tom hiss in pleasure. His pet merely butted his head against Tom’s chin, staring at him with wide and innocent eyes, something that Tom knew to be a lie. “He put up quite the fight at first, but that’s long past us, now isn’t it?”

His kitten let out a small mewl, happily leaning into Tom’s hand as he began to pet his fur.

“Do you think he ever get lonely while you’re at work? I know my little one does,” Bella said, pouting at the kitten, who ignored her in favor of snuggling closer to Tom. “She always whines and cries. I think she’s upset when I leave her for too long.”

Tom paused in his petting, long enough to retrieve a biscuit from the table and hold it in front of his pet’s face. He eagerly opened his mouth, accepting the treat with a pleased mewl, sucking the crumbs from Tom’s fingers.

“Actually, I was thinking of getting him a friend. Having some company while I’m gone would be good for him. There’s a group of ginger kitten that are always out looking for him, screaming all day and making such a fuss. The littlest one will be the best, I think. She had the sweetest voice when she asked if I had seen her friend.”


End file.
